The present invention relates to a glow plug pulling device and more particularly pertains to extracting expanded glow plugs from their respective ports.
The use of extraction devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, extraction devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of extracting items from fixed positions are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,692 to Philippe discloses an extracting tool comprised of an elongated sleeve with a jaw assembly capable of removing a glow plug by rotation of the sleeve to produce a pulling force. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 370,608 to Wagner discloses the ornamental design for a glow plug pulling device. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 365,972 to Mills discloses the ornamental design for an arrowhead extractor.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a glow plug pulling device for extracting expanded glow plugs from their respective ports.
In this respect, the glow plug pulling device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of extracting expanded glow plugs from their respective ports.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved glow plug pulling device which can be used for extracting expanded glow plugs from their respective ports. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of extraction devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved glow plug pulling device. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved glow plug pulling device which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an elongated shaft having a threaded inner end portion and a smooth outer end portion. The smooth outer end portion has a cylindrical hammer stop fixedly secured thereto. A collet is coupled with respect to the threaded inner end portion of the elongated shaft. The collet has an outer end having an internally threaded aperture for coupling with the threaded inner end portion of the elongated shaft. The collet has a hex shaped open inner end for engaging the hex shaped outer free end of the glow plug. The collet has a compression sleeve secured thereto intermediate the outer end and inner end thereof. The compression sleeve is defined by peripheral ridges. A slide hammer is slidably disposed on the smooth outer end portion of the elongated shaft. The slide hammer has an open inner end dimensioned for receiving and engaging the compression sleeve of the collet therein. The slide hammer has a knurled outer surface.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved glow plug pulling device which has all the advantages of the prior art extraction devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved glow plug pulling device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved glow plug pulling device which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved glow plug pulling device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a glow plug pulling device economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved glow plug pulling device for extracting expanded glow plugs from their respective ports.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved glow plug pulling device including an elongated shaft having a threaded inner end portion and a smooth outer end portion. The smooth outer end portion has a hammer stop fixedly secured thereto. A collet is coupled with respect to the threaded inner end portion of the elongated shaft. The collet has an outer end having an internally threaded aperture for coupling with the threaded inner end portion of the elongated shaft. The collet has a hex shaped open inner end for engaging the hex shaped outer free end of the glow plug. The collet has a compression sleeve secured thereto intermediate the outer end and inner end thereof. A slide hammer is slidably disposed on the smooth outer end portion of the elongated shaft. The slide hammer has an open inner end dimensioned for receiving and engaging the compression sleeve of the collet therein. The slide hammer has a knurled outer surface.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.